


A Kinda Hide-and-Seek

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Dealing With Issues of Loneliness, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Something has been nipping at her heels all day.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki





	A Kinda Hide-and-Seek

Something has been nipping at her heels all day.

Not despair, she realizes - but the fear of it.

It hasn’t been hard for ‘em to outrun it - it really relievingly _never_ is, when you’ve got a running buddy who can not only keep up, but make it a little bit of a _race_ , ever upping the anti in making the _trying to shake off something that can suddenly turn everything not-right_ into a _game_.

It's nice, not being the only one in the running against yourself.

Makes it all the easier to get right into the spirit of things, y'know...?

It makes her sad _and_ happy, though, now, at the same time.

Sad, ‘cause she’s still rattled. Still knows it’s outside.

She wishes she didn’t; ‘s always nicer, after all, for the day to just have a _happy hurrah_ of an ending - a _big and booming_ final number that scares the bad vibes away irrefutably and has you shouting “and don’t come back!” after ‘em in triumph, believing you don’t even gotta say it.

Happy, ‘cause this is still more than good enough.

Even if the bad vibes don’t wanna be spooked all the way off today, she’s still _walled off_ from it, here.

Smiling on up at the face of Lucas with his big ol’ jack o’ lantern face gleaming in the foggy-gray light of the screen in front of ‘em on the couch, shutting his eyes and brassily cackling over blasting chainsaw-sounds and _shriiiieeeeeeks!_ , tossing popcorn into his mouth before he kicks back, shoes up on the table, and tugs her in snugger under his arm.

Nice ‘n cozy and warm as she’s in all the better position to nuzzle in and settle into listening to the sound of his _ever-hype-and-happy-hopping heartbeat._


End file.
